La declaración
by smarty26
Summary: Mathias está enamorado de Lukas y quiere ser su pareja. ¿Lo conseguirá?


Mathias se encontraba nervioso. Muy nervioso. ¿La razón? Sencilla, iba a declararse a su gran amor, a aquel hombre que siempre le había ayudado, tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo, tanto en las guerras como en la paz que ellos, como naciones que eran, habían vivido. En definitiva, iba a declararse a Lukas. Ya tenía todo planeado, el lugar, el momento, el como... solo le faltaba el chico para poder empezar. Y precisamente por allí venía, andando con elegancia, como siempre hacía, y con su mirada fría como el hielo pero que, por dentro, irradiaba tanto calor como el mismo sol.

-!Hola! ¿que tal?- le saludó alegre el danés. Lukas solo le respondió un simple "hola atontado" como acostumbraba.

Entonces, pregunta que más miedo le daba a Mathias salió de la boca de Lukas- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme y que no podía esperar a mañana?- le preguntó.

Mathias sonrió- Tranquilo, te lo diré más tarde, por ahora, vayamos a sentarnos ¿que te parece?- le respondió rápido el danés, a lo que Lukas se limitó asentir.

Como se encontraban en un centro comercial, se sentaron en el suelo, y, tras sacar algunas golosinas que previamente habían comprado, y abrirlas, empezaron a hablar. Durante ese lapso, Mathias iba buscando el momento idóneo para sacar el tema, pues no quería forzar mucho la conversación y hacer que el noruego se sintiera incomodo. Entonces una idea llegó a su mente.

-!Oye Lukas, que te prometí un masaje, y aún no te lo he dado!- le soltó el danés, mientras hacía como que se enfadaba consigo mismo. Entonces, y a petición de Mathiaspues este se negaba, Lukas se sentó en las piernas del más alto, quien procedió a darle el masaje. Este pudo comprobar que sus hombros estaban ligeramente duros a causa de la tensión, y, con sus dedos, poco a poco fue deshaciendo los nudos que se habían formado. Mathias sonrió satisfecho al escuchar un ligero suspiro por parte de Lukas, pues se notaba que le estaba gustando.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó, a lo que Lukas respondió con un simple "¿tu que crees atontado?". Mathias volvió a sonreír contento, y, tras un minuto más, dio por concluido el masaje. Una vez que Lukas volvió a su posición, y tras hablar un par de minutos más, Mathias reunió el valor suficiente para decirlo.

-¿Sabes Lukas? Me he enamorado- le dijo el danés, con el corazón dando tumbos como un caballo desbocado. Lukas le miró curioso- ¿y a mi que me importa? Ve a contárselo a otro-le espetó. Mathias tragó saliva y rezó a los dioses de Asgard para que aquello saliera bien- De ti- le respondió.

En ese preciso momento, Lukas abrió mucho los ojos, y sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse de ojo poco a poco según iba hablando Mathias.

-Al principio no sabía se era solo agradecimiento por tu amistad y por todas las veces que me has ayudado, pero ahora he descubierto que lo que siento es amor- continuó Mathias- ¿Eres idiota o te caíste de un árbol?- murmuró simplemente Lukas- Hará una semana, más o menos- le respondió. Lukas le miró- Por eso insistías tanto en quedar últimamente...- murmuró. Mathias asintió.

Entonces el noruego carraspeo- Supongo... supongo que podríamos intentarlo...- murmuró por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Mathias lo escuchara. Y esas pocas palabras hicieron que Mathias se volviera el hombre más feliz del mundo y que empezara a gritar y a adr brincos de alegría tras lo cual, Mathias abrazó a Lukas, quien intentaba soltarse del abrazo, aunque el danés le abrazaba cada vez más fuerte

Tras eso, ambos hombres se levantaron y fueron a comer a un sitio cercano bastante agradable para comer algo y recuperar fuerzas. Allí, Mathias hablaba y hablaba, mientras se comportaba como adolescente con su primera pareja, Lukas, al contrario, permanecía con esa visión de hombre que no muestra sus emociones, y de vez en cuando le llamaba idiota o estúpido cuando decía algo muy sentimental. Tras pagar la cuenta, volvieron a su rincón a hablar, pero, en esta ocasión, Lukas tenía apoyada la cabeza en el pecho de Mathias, quien tenía sus manos en la tripa de Lukas, hablando suavemente al oído del otro. Estuvieron allí un rato más, hasta que decidieron marcharse hasta casa. Agarrados de la mano, ambos hombres pasearon por las calles teñidas de blanco por la nieve, hasta llegar a casa de Lukas. Allí, se despidieron.

-Te quiero- dijo Mathias, mientras se separaba. Lukas le miró directo a los ojos- Yo también, que descanses- atajó Lukas, serio cual témpano, mientras cerraba la puerta y se marchaba hacia el interior. Mathias se quedó unos segundos allí parado, y enseguida empezó a dar saltos y gritos una vez más, llamando la atención de los vecinos.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Hola a todas, chicas! Espero que os haya gustado esta escena tan romántica, la cual dedico a thenordic5forever96, una chica genial a la que aprecio mucho, y a quien espero que le guste muchísimo ;D. Dicho esto, me despido, besos y abrazos a todas, y que la inspiración os acompañe!


End file.
